justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Toby Griffin
Toby Griffin is a guest character on the FX series 'Justified. '''Toby was a high school friend of Gary Hawkins, and a former Super Bowl champion. Gary turns to him for help due to the fact Gary is "overextended" and took some money from people that he shouldn't have. Toby offers to be an enforcer for Gary instead of paying him. Toby's intervening in the business of Wynn Duffy and Gary and refusing to back out of it, causes Duffy and his enforcer Billy Mac to visit Toby and his home and Toby ends up being brutally beat to the ground by Billy Mac. Toby was only featured in the episode Hatless and hasn't been seen in any episode since. Toby was portrayed by guest star Malik Yoba. Biography Background Toby is a former high school friend of Gary's as well as a former NFL champion. Toby also played football for the University of Kentucky. Toby has 2 daughters and a wife. Toby is a very brawny man and he was the "toughest guy on the field" during his days of playing football, and even acts as Gary's enforcer whenever he goes to visit Duffy. Season 1 Toby is first seen in '"Hatless"'' whenever Gary goes to visit him. Gary asks Toby for a favor, needing money to pay back some people he took money from because he is "overextended." Gary reveals to Toby that the people he owes money to even into his home and threatened Winona. Gary says that he owes them a lot of money (seven figures to be exact). Toby tells him that he can't do that for him, but does offer him muscle in order to help Gary get a little more time to have the money. Gary is reluctant at first, but agrees to let Toby help him. Together, they go down to Duffy's office to talk to him. Duffy says that he recognizes Toby, but he can't remember how he knows him. Toby in-and-out threatens Duffy, while Gary explains that he can double Arnett's money in 24 months. Duffy offers Toby the chance to back out, but Toby is enjoying his enforcer role too much to back down. Later on, Toby is making a salad in his kitchen when Duffy and Billy Mac soon enter his home. Duffy tells him he knows who he was - a former University of Kentucky player and former NFL champion. Toby tells him to leave his family out of this, but Duffy warns him that he should have backed out when he had the chance. Toby asks him if he is going to shoot him in his own home, but Duffy tells him Billy Mac was itching to go. Billy Mac brutally beats Toby to the ground and stomps him before leaving. Toby is seen one last time in this episode, now in crutches and badly injured, when Gary visits to return him his Super Bowl ring, and apologizes to Toby and swears that those men will never come back there again. Relationships *Amanda Griffin - Wife *Two Daughters (Both were unnamed) *Gary Hawkins - Friend from High School, deceased *Billy Mac - Assailant, deceased Memorable Quotes *" I'm gonna give you a minute to extricate yourself up out my face before I have to paint your office with your shit." *"You don't want to know me." *"So you want a piece of Toby Griffin, huh? You want a story to tell your friends?" Appearances Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Living Characters